


Танец

by cs2016, fandom Corazon De Joker etc 2020 (Corazon_De_Joker_etc)



Series: ФБ 2020: ББ-квест [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Illustrations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cs2016/pseuds/cs2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corazon_De_Joker_etc/pseuds/fandom%20Corazon%20De%20Joker%20etc%202020
Summary: dance
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Monkey D. Dragon
Series: ФБ 2020: ББ-квест [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880869
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации)





	Танец

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [История о двух драконах](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917010) by [fandom Corazon De Joker etc 2020 (Corazon_De_Joker_etc)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corazon_De_Joker_etc/pseuds/fandom%20Corazon%20De%20Joker%20etc%202020), [Isfir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isfir/pseuds/Isfir). 




End file.
